Not Everything turns out Alright
by LadyUzumaki
Summary: That was all he said before he walked out. Just that one word. Maybe it wasn't the word... Maybe it was the hurt that was so tightly woven into each letter. It doesn't matter though... because with that one word all I know is that my heart broke all over


**Warning:**Cursing

**Disclaimer:** Course I don't own any Naruto characters. I just came up with the plot : D

* * *

I could feel my stomach muscles clench from the lack of food as I leaned over the toliet.

Feeling the churning in my stomach result in pointless dry heaves from the lack of liquid in my body.

"You need to eat." I ignore the comment that came from the doorway as I try to stay steady and concentrate on the blonde bangs hanging in front of my eyes.

"What do you care?" I respond as I try to stand up. Stumbling, I catch myself on the side of the bathtub.

"dammit." I mumble to myself as I curl up in the fetal position in between the toilet and the bathtub. I watch his footsteps draw near me and stop right in front of the toilet, in front of me.

"Get up and come lay down in the bed." Sasuke's voice just plainly upset me. Even though he was trying to help me that sound, his voice, used to be the one that kept me up at night. That used to be the voice I strived to hear everyday. But now...Now that I can finally hear it, it makes me mad.

"Fuck you." I say heartlessly as I curl up more.

"Stand up. Your sick and you need to go to bed."

"Tch, it actually sounds like you care." I raise my arm up so that he can help me up. After walking out of the bathroom and into my room I get agitated that he never said anything back. "Figures you didn't give a damn. I bet Kakashi sent you here." I say harshly as I push him off of me with as much force as I could muster up. It didn't do much but it got him off of me.

"dammit Naruto listen!" He shouted as he walked towards me again. "No teme** you** listen! I had to get by for _years _without you. What makes you think I need you now? Your punk ass left thinking that you had to be totally isolated to become what you thought you needed to be! Do you see where that got you? Your a fucking chuunin and your not allowed to be anymore! I mean hell you just got out of lock down a month ago! Tell me why I should listen to you after all the shit you've put me through." I scream back regaining a little bit of my strength as I step towards him, now only separated by a little less than arms length.

I fell a sharp pain ricochet through my jaw as his fist connects with my face. Not thinking much about the pain I quickly retaliate, punching him in his stomach. Acting quickly as he barely hunches over I grab his dark hair harshly and pull back making him slightly kneel. Anger quickly passing I let go of his hair and place my hand on his shoulder, thumb hovering over his curse mark. "There is no reason I should listen to you and you know that." I whisper quietly as I run the pad of my thumb across the spot on his neck. I feel his body relax at the contact to the mark and watch as his brow furrows and his mouth opens as though he wanted the feeling to be vocalized.

Closing the gap between us in my bedroom I move the shirt down his shoulder a bit and lightly touch the tip of my tongue to the mark. I hear him inhale quickly at the light touch. Grabbing him by the shirt I push him back a little so that there is distance between us again and I look him dead in his face. "Leave before I do something I'll regret later." I say in a whisper that seems to echo in my quiet room. Turning away before he could say anything I lay down on my bed, back facing him.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'leave before I do something I'll regret later?' Am I just something in your past? Something you just don't want around anymore? What about the day I left huh? Do you remember that? After the fight... After I had walked off after Kakashi split us up and before you went to meet up with Sakura do you remember what you did? You found me and told me you loved me. You said that I needed to open my eyes to see the fact that what I needed was here in Konoha. I too admitted I had feelings for you but I couldn't get it through my thick head that what you were saying was the truth! I couldn't see that all I needed was you! N-now I'm something your going to regret later?"

I heard how Sasuke's voice started to sound like he was being choked by his tears at the end. He was right...before he left I did tell him that I loved him. I did say that all he needed was already here, but things change...People change. "That was 4 years ago Sasuke... That was before you betrayed us all...before you broke my heart. I was _so _hurt Sasuke. You just can't comprehend what I had to deal with." I say in an audible whisper only to be responded by silence. "Fine."

That was all he said before he walked out. Just that one word. Maybe it wasn't the word... Maybe it was the hurt that was so tightly woven into each letter. It doesn't matter though... because with that one word all I know is that my heart broke all over again.

* * *

From what I understand it's human nature to push people away. That seems like a good reason for my actions. _I couldn't help it. It's just something that happens sometimes. _

Lie.

I knew exactly what I was saying when I said it. _Leave before I do something I'll regret later. _Harsh I know but it was the truth. I didn't want to reopen what I had worked so hard to shut down, lock away, and forget about. Running my fingers lightly over the creases in the bed sheets I sigh. I shouldn't have acted like that last night. I never should have touched him.

* * *

A/N:

Jei Here.  
Redid this story cause I apparently can't do chapter stories.  
Also in the poll from Library fun loads more people prefer Narusasu to Sasunaru.  
I am an avid Narusasu fan. ;  
Reviews and flames are welcome.

* * *


End file.
